


The Sweetest Taste (is your lips)

by blackpink_trash_queen



Series: VIXX-Mas 2017 [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, more christmas kisses cause i am weak for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Hakyeon wants to bake, and Jaehwan wants attention (shocking)





	The Sweetest Taste (is your lips)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally done with hakyeon and hongbin but we came to the conclusion that it fit jaehwan better. so here ya go. 
> 
> also all jaehwan fics are dedicated to Mara, resident jaehwan trash queen.

Hakyeon loved to bake, and he loved his boyfriend, Jaehwan, equally. He just didn’t love them  _ together.  _

“Jaehwan,” Hakyeon sighed, trying to reach around him to grab on of his measuring cups. “Do you have to be right there?”

Jaehwan looked up at Hakyeon from where he was sitting, his elbows resting on the small island in the middle of their kitchen.

“Yes,” Jaehwan said, a small smirk playing on the edges of his lips as Hakyeon glared at him.

Hakyeon rolled his eyes as he measured out sugar for his cookies. “You really are a pain in the ass, do you know that?”

Jaehwan laughed, a light sound, as he spun around in his seat. “So I’ve been told, many times, by you.”

Hakyeon snorted, but continued his baking, as he tried to ignore Jaehwan. But it was getting increasingly harder to so, as it seemed that every time Hakyeon turned around to grab something, Jaehwan was  _ right there, _ in his space.

“Christ, Jaehwan,” Hakyeon snapped as he was swapping cookies from the over to place on the counter to cool, Jaehwan right behind him almost making him drop the tray, “Can you  _ please _ go… sit down or something?”

Jaehwan smiled as Hakyeon placed the cookies on the counter, his arms wrapping around Hakyeon’s waist. “But I’m bored.” 

Hakyeon sighed as Jaehwan pressed him back against the counter. “I fail to see how that is my problem, Jyanie.”

“Let me bake with you! I can help mix stuff or something.” Jaehwan whined like a child who had been told to go play while their parents were busy. “I just need something to do, Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he wasn’t going to get Jaehwan to leave the kitchen anytime soon. “Fine, you can mix what’s in that bowl right there, and roll them into little balls and put them on that cookie sheet.”

Jaehwan smiled, leaning forward to kiss Hakyeon’s nose before turning and grabbing the mixer, setting about to his official task.

******

Hakyeon was surprised, to say the least, at how little of a mess Jaehwan had made while mixing the cookie dough.

What he wasn’t surprised by, was the amount of cookie dough Jaehwan had eaten when Hakyeon wasn’t looking.

Jaehwan had done what he was told, and rolled just enough dough to fill up the tray. And then proceeded to eat almost all the leftover cookie dough.

Hakyeon whined. “Jaehwan! You ate all of my cookie dough!”

Jaehwan just spun in his chair again, a shit eating grin on his face. “I didn’t eat  _ all  _ of it. See?” Jaehwan motioned to the full tray of cookies, the same grin on his face as Hakyeon stared at him in disbelief.

Hakyeon sighed, placing his hands on his hips as he looked at Jaehwan. “Just put the cookies in the oven.”

Jaehwan deflated slightly, but took the tray of cookies to the oven, letting the oven door slam shut slightly as he turned to face Hakyeon.

Hakyeon frowned when he saw the look on Jaehwan’s face. He hadn’t meant to snap at him, but seeing Jaehwan with that frown on his face and cookie dough smeared on his cheek, he couldn’t stay upset.

Hakyeon sighed, holding his arms out to Jaehwan. “Come here, you.”

Jaehwan hesitated for just a second before letting Hakyeon hug him, his head resting on Hakyeon’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I ate your cookie dough. And got in the way. I just wanted to spend time with you.”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Hakyeon said, pulling back so he could wipe the remaining cookie dough from Jaehwan’s cheek. “I think we have enough cookies after this batch to call it a day. I’ll make something to drink and we can watch a movie and spend some time together.”

Jaehwan perked up at the idea of finally getting some quality time with Hakyeon. “Can I pick the movie?”

Hakyeon laughed, but nodded. “Sure, go pick something NOT HOME ALONE!” Hakyeon yelled the last part as he heard Jaehwan laughing, knowing full well that that was his favorite, having already been subjected to it twice in the last week.

Hakyeon smiled as he made hot chocolate for the both of them, pulling the last batch of cookies out of the oven just in time to take a plate with him to the living room.

Hakyeon set everything down on their small coffee table before sitting next to Jaehwan on the couch. “What movie did you pick?”

Jaehwan smiled, leaning into Hakyeon’s side with a pleased sigh. “Home Alone 2.”

Hakyeon groaned, but pulled his legs up under him and settled in, his arm wrapped around Jaehwan who threw a blanket over their legs.

At least it wasn’t the first Home Alone movie, again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are loved and treasured.


End file.
